Cactus Wine and Innocence
by melpos
Summary: Check out the Gaang's shenanigans, and funny friendships! A collection of random one-shots. Up Now:  #10: Jealousy - Katara gets jealous after another Avatar fangirl approaches Aang. R&R. *Complete because I'm no longer using this for my one-shots.*
1. Chapter 1: Hope, From Comfort

A/N: Hey! I'm taking a break from my other story! (In other words, I have dumb writers block. D:) So I wrote this quick short one shot of what I think would happen if Aang left. Here's the full summary. Oh, and sorry for the typos. I edit my own stories, and it's harder to edit it when you already know what the story says.

Summary: 1 year after the war, Katara is still losing hope, wondering when Aang will come back. She has to make a journey to Ba Sing Se to get comforting advice from the only person she(thinks) can get it from. But who she does get it from, is not only giving her hope, but comfort.

Disclaimer: If you want to see if I own Avatar: The Last Airbender or not, you can go to my other story and read to find out. If you go to my other story, well, read the story! It's called From Headband, To Glowing Tattoos.

/\/\/\/\/\

"He's not back. _Again_."

Suki sighed hearing Sokka's words. He was mad at Aang_(again)_ for leaving so unexpectedly. 'Just like every other day.' she thought.

'I'll be back soon.' his letter read.

Katara came out a little later than Sokka. All three were on the balcony now. She had dark circles under her eyes, looking up at the sky. She sighed biting back her strong tears.

This was depressing. Everyday, it was like this, ever since Aang left _just _a year ago. Today was the 'anniversary' day of the_ day_ Aang left to fight off rebels.

"He's coming," Suki would say. But they all knew that wasn't true.

"Uh huh." Katara would stare at the sky, just hoping her stare would bring him back.

"C'mon. Let's get back inside." Suki grabbed onto Katara's shoulder, holding it firmly, but softly.

"Okay..." Katara trailed off.

She brought Katara over to the couch and tried to calm her of her wildly sad emotions.

"Katara..." Suki started.

Katara put her hand up in response to her name. "Save it Suki. I know what you're going to say. 'He's not coming back, I should find another man...'" she mumbled this last part under her breath. Even Suki's powerful hearing had to strain to hear it. "Al least, that's what Sokka told me..."

Suki opened her eyes wide in response. "He, _WHAT?_"

"Yeah. He told me that a while back. Three months after Aang left actually. I think... Yeah."

"Why would he say something like that? Oh, when I talk to him, he-"

"Suki, it's ok. He's probably coming back. I hope..." Katara let out a long sigh.

"No. You're wrong." Katara looked up at Suki's blue-green eyes. "He IS coming back. I know it." She gave Katara a warm smile, planting a hand on her shoulder to show that she was there for her.

"But-Suki... I'm actually _LOSING_ hope! Me; Katara. The 'Over-Lover of Hope.'"

"Katara, please. I know hope may have gone down in you, but it can NEVER leave you! It's too deep in your soul, and trust me, I can see it in your eyes. You. Have. Hope."

Those breath taking words from Suki made Katara hope a little more again. But not enough. She let out another long sigh. "B-B-But, what if... He doesn't come..." she paused, "_Anytime soon?_"

"Katara, he will come. His letter from a year ago says so! Maybe his soon is farther away, or it..." Suki paused, looking for the right words, "It means that he has a longer version of the word 'soon.'"

"Thanks Suki." Although they were in Ba Sing Se for a visit to Iroh(Katara wanted to hear his advice on this whole situation), she didn't expect to hear Suki being the 'wise one.'

Katara stood up. "Well Suki, if you want to be with your fiancé, you can go. I think Sokka's still on the balcony. She looked over, but couldn't see him. He was further out.

"No, Katara. You need comfort, and I'm gonna give it to you!" She pointed a thumb at herself and showed a sweet smile.

Katara smiled back. "Thanks Suki. You're a good sister."

She smiled even _bigger_. Katara called her 'her sister'!

"Sister, huh?"

"Yeah. Sokka can be annoying, but he definitely chose the right girl. I'm surprised he already asked you. He can chicken out on a lot of things."

"Yeah, I know. When Toph was drowning in the Serpant's Pass, he was taking off his shirt to go in to get her. I knew that he would take _forever_ to jump in, so I did it for him. And I saved Toph." Suki smiled and Katara laughed.

"Yup. That's Sokka for ya."

Suki laughed. "No kidding." She paused before adding something. "Yeah, and then Toph kissed me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! But thank the spirits it was on the cheek. I don't know what I'd do if it was on the mouth." Suki shuddered.

"Toph has always been like that with Sokka. Sometimes I think she has a crush on him... But then I realize that's impossible!"

And this is how it went. They talked, and talked, and talked. All the way up until dusk.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Yeah, the Kiyoshi Warriors and I were separated for a long ti-" Suki cut herself off from another story as she looked out the window. "Hey. Katara. Do you-do you SEE that?"

Katara looked out. "Yeah it looks like..." she squinted, "Appa!" They both jumped up and sprinted out. "Sokka! Sokka!" Katara called out for her brother to follow.

He looked busy, but came out anyway, following just as quickly, with him right on the girls' heels.

They looked out as they saw Appa land in front of the tea shop.

There he was.

There; was _Aang_.

/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading and PLEASE tell me what you think! If you like it, I can continue it and make a sequel or epilogue. And yes, I do take Anonymous reviews. Or, to put it simpler… R&R!


	2. Chapter 2:Tenzin and Aang's Ladie's Talk

**Hey! It's GeekForAang here with another chapter of **_**Aang's Tea Cup! **_**Here's the summary for this one. I wrote this while sippin' orange juice! ^_^ Oh, and thanks to my ONE review. I hope I get more for this chapter!**

**Summary****: While living in the Fire Nation, Tenzin gets curious about Aang's old crushes before he goes to his girlfriend's house… **

**Genre: Humor, Family, Romance if you squint.**

**And let's not forget our humble **_**Disclaimer**_**:**

**Aang: GeekForAang doesn't own us. We're owned by ****Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko!**

**Me: We all know that, but I just love doing things with this Disclaimer thingy!**

**Sokka: If you've read her stories, you'd already know that. *****eye roll***** **

**Me: Oh! Oh! You wanna go? **

**Sokka: No! It's okay! Just read on, awesome… readers.**

**Me: Wow… you ARE a kiss-up.**

**Sokka: What did you sa–**

**Me: On with the story!**

**R&R! **

_**Aang and Tenzin's Ladies' Talk **_

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Mom the only one... That you had, _and have_ your eye on?"

Aang tensed up. He look up from his spot of meditation. "Why?"

Tenzin shrugged his shoulder. "Just wonderin'..." He trailed off, but started again, after his curiosity got the better of him. "So, who else?"

Aang sighed. He _thought_ he would drop it, but his predictions were wrong. "Does this have to do with girl problems at your school?"

Tension blushed. "What? No! I already HAVE a girlfriend!" the thirteen year old said. "Remember... Aadi!" he grinned.

"Oh. Right."

"So... Did you ever like Toph, or Aunt Suki? Or-or Mai!"

"Woah, woah! Don't get ahead of yourself. There were a few girls... But Katara was the only one that I _actually_ _loved_. I always knew... She was the one."

"Ugh, Dad! Nothing gushy!"

Aang chuckled. "You remind me of myself when I was younger. Friendly, free-spirited, a ladies' man..."

"Wait! _You_ were a _ladies' man_?"

"Why so surprised? I _am_ the Avatar," He told his son with a hint of pride.

"Oh yeah." Tenzin lowered his head. "So who else?"

"Well, these were a _long_ time ago, but there were some girls that were okay-looking."

"Oooh, were they hot?"

"Excuse me?"

Tezin stifled a laugh. "Oh, C'mon Dad! You should know teenage-slang!"

"Well, I don't. But I do know flameo and hotman!" He said with a funny look on his face.

"But that's for old people!" The Avatar's face dropped. "Wait, that came out wron—"

"Do you wanna hear about my old crushes or not?"

"Well they are pretty old..." Tenzin mumbled, "But yeah! I do!"

Aang sighed. "Okay, I liked your mother, of course, but there was also a few who liked me... Koko and her little fan club, Meng, uhhh... On Ji liked me, but I was okay with that... She was cute."

"Oh, really? Are you still friends with her?"

"No, I haven't seen her around in a while. But I think she's here in the Fire Nation. She probably has a daughter that goes to your school. That's the school that I went to when I was younger."

"Wow! Why didn't you ever tell me this!"

Aang shrugged. "I guess I just forgot to."

Tezin threw his mouth open in shock. He looked out the window of Aang's room and jumped. "Oh! I gotta go meet up with Aadi! See you later!" he ran away with a wave.

"Wait!" Tenzin turned around.

"What?"

"What do you guys... Do?" Aang asked. "I mean, when I was your age, your mom and I..." he trailed off. "Never mind."

"What! What did you do?"

"Nothing. Here. I'll walk you over to Aadi's house."

"But—"

"No buts! I'm coming with you!"

And with that, they walked off.

/\/\/\/\/\

The walk to Aadi's house was anything BUT quiet. Aang and Tenzin were racing, and by the time they got there, they were both laughing their heads off. So before they knocked, they had to quiet down which took an extra two minutes.

The door opened to reveal a woman about Aang's age; with long dark brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. Aang's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Ms. Yi. Is Aadi here?"

"Oh! Hello Tenzin! She's in her room. I'll go get her." Ms. Yi said, not realizing that the Avatar was in her presence.

"Psst! Tenzin!" Tenzin turned towards his father. "That's _On Ji_."

Tenzin's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know?"

"You know me! I never forget a face!"

"Do you want to meet her? I mean, do you want to see her again?" Tenzin chuckled.

"No... I'll—I'm gonna leave n-now." The Avatar started to walk away.

"Ohhhh... No your not. Your staying here, and your gonna talk to On Ji!"

"But—"

The door opened to showed Aadi and her mother.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Ms. Yi, this is my dad. Aang." He gestured over to Aang.

"Uhhh... N-nice to see you aga— I mean, meet you!"

"What's wrong with your dad?" Aadi asked Tenzin.

"I'll tell you later. Just sit back, and enjoy the show."

"Oh. Well hello. I'm On Ji." she put her hand out for him to shake it. But he just stared at her beauty. She became very uncomfortable, _very_ fast. "Ummm... Why is he doing that?" she asked Tenzin.

"Oh... He does that to a LOT of people." Aadi stifled a laugh. She didn't know what was going on, but it was very amusing to see the two adults like this.

"I-I-I— go-gotta get h-home." Aang quickly explained then dashed away.

"Wait stop!" Tenzin yelled, running at the same pace as his father and quickly catching up.

But Aang kept on going. As he saw his son start to catch up to him with his airbending, he sped up, and lost sight of his son.

Tenzin just stopped. He knew he wasn't going to be catching up to a master airbender. So he stopped and went back to Aadi's house like nothing happen.

Aang kept running. He didn't know where he was going, but he just went on anyway for what seemed like hours.

/\/\/\/\/\

By the time Tenzin… finished… what he was doing with Aadi, he went home to find a distraught Katara. She looked like she was pacing back and forth for hours. "Where is your father?" she asked Tenzin when he arrived home.

"I'm not really sure…" he answered truthfully.

"WHAT? How could you not know? I saw him walking with you earlier!"

"I don't know! He ran off after he saw On Ji!"

"On Ji? Who's _On Ji_?"

"An old friend of his."

"Uh huh. Right. Tell me everything."

And so he had to, under her stare. He told her: _everything_. From the first part of their conversation, to the part about Aang running away.

"Huh." Was all the waterbender said when he finished. "So you don't know where he is."

"For the millionth time, no, I _do_ _not_ know where he is."

/\/\/\/\/\

Aang looked around. _Great_, he thought, _I'm about to be in Ba Sing Se. Did I really run that much? _He groaned and started to drag himself back to what he knew was going to be a furious Katara.

**THE END! **

**Like I said earlier, PLEASE R&R! The next chapter will be up in a few days. We have a day off in America! So I'm not gonna be as busy. But I won't have any time tomorrow… sorry 'bout that. :-{ Oh, and if you're gonna ask the age's, Aang and On Ji are 30, Tenzin and Aadi are 13, and Katara is 32. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sokka's Brotherly Stupidity

Hey! Sorry for the late chapter… but I'm working on two more for this story and I have one for my other story too(which you should check out!) So this one mainly focuses on Katara and Sokka. It happens one day after Katara and Aang kiss in Ba Sing Se. Here's the summary.

**Summary**: One day after the kiss in Ba Sing Se, everything is calm and peaceful. Until a certain brother of a certain waterbender find's out what is _really_ happening with his sister.

Oh! Almost forgot the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**

**Sokka**: GeekForAang… is very evil…

**Me**: Why thank you! Now say it…

**Sokka**: Fine… GeekForAang doesn't own us. We're owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

**Me**: Thank you. Wow. You're very calm…

**Sokka**: Do you always expect me to be a sarcastic idiot?

**Me**: Well… that's how I write you.

**Sokka**: You know what? Just shut up. And read on!

**Me**: Yeah! And R&R!

_**Sokka's Brotherly Stupidity**_

"Hey, Sokka, Suki wanted to know—"

"Shhh!" Sokka put his finger to his sister's lips as Katara saw him with his thinking face on.

"Aw, now what is it!"

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed, standing up and shaking his sister's shoulders, "You have a boyfriend!"

"What?" Katara said, blushing, "No I don't..." she mumbled.

"Yes! You do! Zuko's cheating on _Mai_ for _you_!"

"_WHAT_?"

"A-Am I wrong?"

Katara's face softened before she sighed and let out a sly smile. She was going to trick her brother. "No. Because I would _love_ to date Zuko." She rolled her eyes. She took a quick glance at Sokka. He _still_ didn't get it!

"Ugh! Sokka, sometimes I wonder how you can be SO impossible!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You are _so_—"

"_WHAT DID I DO_?" Sokka exclaimed wildly, throwing his hands around in a frenzy.

"I'm _dating_ Aang!"

Sokka scrunched his nose. "The little Avatar punk?"

"Yes. The 'Avatar punk,'" Katara said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Knowing you, I'm sure you'll get all jealous when you see all the girls—and one guy... ogle over Aang, and you'll wanna be all affectionate. So... don't do that, okay?"

"Sure, Sokka. Right. Uh huh. Like I'll do that. You may as we just make a list."

Sokka snapped his fingers. "That's a great idea! I'll start right now!" Sokka quickly scurried away to search for a brush and some paper.

"No—wait!" But he was gone. Katara slumped her shoulders as she mumbled, "What am I going to do with him?" while shaking her head.

"Ok..." Sokka mumbled as he got settled in a desk in his and Suki's room at Zuko's new Fire Lord palace. They were there to discuss the rebuilding of the world.

Sokka looked out thoughtfully as his finger found his chin. He quickly flinched before messily scribbling on the parchment.

_Sokka's Boy Rules For Katara_

_What Not To Do_

_1. No hugging for more than 10 seconds_

_2. No kissing(At all!)_

_3. No hand-holding _

_4. No looking into each others eyes with a look that says: "I wanna kiss you."_

_5. No dancing together(You bet I saw that last dance...)_

_6. No staying in a room for more than 20 minutes_

_ sleeping in the same bed!_

_8. No sneaking off during council meetings_

_9. You can get married, as long as you don't go... too far..._

_10. NO, and I mean NO, MAKING BABIES!_

Sokka sighed in content as he finished the list. He made it in less than two minutes. He quickly scanned the paper before bolting out of the door, the list in hand.

He turned many corners before ending up in front of Katara's room. He put his ear against the door and heard the sound of smacking lips.

"Ah ha!" Sokka exclaimed as he burst through the door. He looked up and wanted to run. He gulped. Right there, in front of him, was Katara...

...and Suki.

"Sokka?" Suki said, while something sticky in her mouth was making her lips smack in loud noise. She asked another question, with spit coming out as well. "What are you doing?"

"And what are you eating?" Sokka asked, pointing at Suki's voice.

Suki mumbled out 'Gum,' before spitting out the wet and sticky piece of rubber into the palm of her hand.

"Why? You know it's just rubber, right?"

"Yeah. It's a bet that Katara and I made. I win!" Suki said in a sing-song voice. "You gotta pay up now."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Okay..." Katara got up and dragged herself out of the room. Suki was jumping up and down with glee, so Sokka decided to trail around as Katara led the way.

'What is she gonna do?' Sokka thought.

Katara walked out into the courtyard of the Jasmine Dragon where Aang was meditating in the middle. He was in deep concentration, so Katara walked over, Suki and Sokka trailing closely behind, tapping Aang on the shoulders. He turned around a little annoyed until he saw Katara and softened. She motioned for him to stand up, a blush forming on her cheeks as he started to speak.

"Hey Kata—" But he was quieted when he felt a sharp pain in his behind.

Katara slapped him in the butt.

"W-What was that for?" Sokka yelled, as Aang mumbled this in unison turning towards Katara.

"A bet..."

"Who would bet that?" Aang asked.

Katara motioned over to Suki.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled.

Suki was giggling the whole time, with her hand covering her mouth. "What?"

"You know what? Forget it. I'll just add it to my list."

"What list?" Katara asked as she noticed the paper in his hand. She snatched it away. She quickly scanned it before her face twisted in annoyance. She thrust the paper over to Aang, and Aang started to laugh.

"We already did more than half—" he stopped when he noticed Sokka's expression.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sokka mumbled.

"Now... Is that really necessary?" Suki softly said, trying to calm Sokka.

"Yes," Sokka growled taking a quick glance at Suki. But in that half-second, Aang dashed off. "Come back here, Avatar Punk! I'm gonna get you!"

Sokka started running. "Wait! Sokka! Stop!" Katara said as she followed Sokka, who was chasing Aang.

"Sokka! Come back and I'll give you a kiss!"

"No, Suki! Not now! Let me get the Avatar Punk!"

Suki let out a long sigh. "Ugh! I give up!"

"What was that?" Zuko asked, as he came from the tea shop.

"If you don't want me to scream, please don't ask again!" Suki said as she stomped back into the tea shop.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders before following Suki back inside for another cup of tea.

There it is. PLEASE review. I need feedback! Hope you liked my stupid humor! ;-)

Oh, and sorry for the typos.

~GeekForAang

P.S. You can say this reminds me of MY brother's stupidity. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4: The WakeUp Call

**Heylo! It's GeekForAang, back for another edition of ****Cactus Wine and Innocence****! Yes, I believe I changed the name. It's still the same group of one-shots, just… different title. Anyways, I haven't been here in a while 'cause my friend ShyGuy and I are writing a piece together, and ShyGuy has been lagging on me! I was originally gonna make this longer, but I just kept it the way it was. Didn't seem like it needed more. Anyways, disclaimer…**

**Mai: GeekForAang doesn't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. It's owned by Mike and Bryan. **

**GeekForAang: Mai…? You know what? Never mind. On with the story!**

_**The Wake-Up Call**_

"Katara, wake up! I know you're awake in there!"

Sokk was waking Katara up for a council meeting. He heard rustling before a loud SLAM! echoed in his ears.

"Katara? What's going on in there?" Sokka started to pushed the door open when Katara walked up to it and held it close, only a crack being shown with her eye looking out towards Sokka.

"Nothing, Sokka. I just... fell." Sokka heard a groan in the background.

"What was that?" Sokka tried peeking through the crack, but Katara wouldn't budge.

"That? That was my... stomach! Heh, hungry me! Gotta get ready so I can go eat breakfast!"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok... just remember; we're gonna pick up Aang before we go to the meeting at the city's main building."

"Ok! Sokka...?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare come barging in here, or I swear, I WILL get Dad! Remember! We're in the Southern Water Tribe! He lives right in the next house!"

"Yeah-yeah," Sokka called towards her.

"Women," he muttered.

* * *

Katara turned around in her room and faced Aang. "That was close!"

"I'll say!"

"Aang, you have to get out of here!" Katara started pushing him towards the window. He only had his pants on, but she didn't care.

Aang looked out the window and his eyes popped out of his head.

"I can't go out there! Everyone will notice me for sure!"

"Well... do something! I have to get ready!"

"I can always stay here," he smirked.

Katara kept a straight face and pointed towards the door. "Out."

"But what if Sokka sees me?"

"Oh, c'mon Aang. You're the AVATAR. I'm pretty sure you can sneak past my brother."

"I'll try..." Aang mumbled as he dragged his way out the door.

* * *

Aang stepped out into the hallway, looking left and right. He shivered as a draft hit his bare shoulders. He backed up and slowly closed the door when he ran into a tall figure. 'Please don't be Sokka, please don't be Sokka!'

"What were you doing in my sister's bedroom?"

"I uh..."

"Nothing to say, eh?" Sokka came closer to Aang and whispered, "There better be no baby-making going on."

"Actually I—"

"You know what? Just go get ready for the council meeting."

"But I—"

"GO!" Aang ran off as Sokka pointed his finger down the hall.

"Jeez," Aang mumbled to himself. "You'd think he'd want to know that his sister is gonna get married."

* * *

**There it is. Short, I know. But… hey! At least I put something up! Please, please **_**please, **_**review. I like to know what people think of my writing! Oh, and as usual, sorry for typos. **


	5. Chapter 5: Toph's Plan

**Hey peeps! GeekForAang (obviously) here! And here's another edition of my oneshot collection, Cactus Wine and Innocence! So, this one is a little shorter than usual, but I figured it should stop right there before it seems like I'm trying too hard. When was the last time I updated…? Oh. Not as long as I expected. Oh, and I'll put the summary before the Disclaimer. **

**Summary: Toph jumps to the chance of making Katara jealous. **

**Disclaimer**

**Toph: GeekForAang does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. But I **_**love**_** what she did with me in this fanfic! Which she gets no money from, by the way. :P**

* * *

_**Toph's Plan**_

Katara always wondered how Toph could hurt Aang. For her, it wasn't in her nature, and it made her feel all icky inside. But… she_ hated _to admit… she was jealous of Toph.

It wasn't her short dark hair, or her small, but strong figure. It was the way she got Aang's attention. She noticed this, whenever Toph earthbended with Aang.

"C'mon TwinkleToes. Just be a man and suck it up!"

A grunt was heard from the other side of their little sparring session.

Katara's natural instinct was to walk up to Toph and tell her to go easy on Aang. But from her spot behind a tree, she decided to hold herself back.

* * *

Of course Toph sensed Katara there; her earthbending allowed it. She knew Katara liked Aang. Whenever Katara stepped within seeing distance of Aang, her heartbeat plumented through the roof. As she threw another rock at him that emerged from the ground, she thought of a plan.

"Oh, Aang, did I hurt you?" Toph asked, with fake compassion.

"Ugh… yeah…" Aang mumbled. He was a little surprised Toph used his actual name.

"Here, let me help you." Toph make extra-sure that she grabbed Aang hard and long. "Do you need anymore help?" Toph felt around his muscles, making Katara furiously jealous. She wanted to confront Toph, _so bad_ but she fought against it.

"I think you do." Aang blushed after Toph felt around his muscles.

"Uhh… thanks, Toph." Aang felt completely awkward. Toph wasn't usually like this. "Are you… are you feeling ok?"

"Ok?" Toph said, " I feel great!" She smiled at him as they started to walk back to where came was set up.

Katara noticed them and quickly ran off to their camp, pretending to look busy with something. They started walking back with Toph holding tightly onto Aang moments later.

Katara looked up as if she just noticed them walking back. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Oh, it was terrible!" Toph replied dramatically, "I hurt Aang and he needs help!"

"Aang?" said Avatar asked.

"Maybe I can help," Katara suggested.

"Maybe." Toph mumbled. Then, she thought of something so funny, it almost made her laugh out loud before actually saying it.

"Maybe my love for him can get him through."

Toph smirked as Katara and Aang's pulse went wild.

"Excuse me?" Katara said, her hands on her hips.

Aang just sat there on the cold dirt floor with his mouth open.

"Oh, sorry, you didn't hear that? I _said,_ that maybe my _love_ for _Aang _can get him _through_."

"W-what?" Aang stuttered.

"How many times do I have to repeat the truth!" Toph lied, arms flailing in the air.

"Until we actually understand," Katara retorted. She looked at Toph. Was she lying? She wasn't sure. Toph was know to play tricks on her…

"How do I know you're not lying?" Katara questioned.

"Relax Sweetness, I was just messing with your head," Toph finally said in defeat. She smirked before coming up close to Katara's ear.

"And don't worry," she whispered into Katara's ear, "I'll keep your little 'crush' a secret."

And with that, she scampered off in search of Sokka to find out where the meat was.

Katara let out a shaky breath before turning to Aang. He just sat there, completely oblivious as to what just happened.

"Can I ask what's going on?" Aang requested for an answer.

"I don't know, Aang. I'm confused myself. All I know, is that Toph just tricked us."

"_Us_?" Aang said.

"Yes, _us_."

Katara thanked the spirits that Aang was so innocent, or her 'secret crush' on him would spill.

Aang shrugged his shoulders before getting up, dusting himself off, and walking back to where him and Toph were practicing earthbending, as if nothing happened.

* * *

**And there ya have it. Sorry for typos, but I wrote this faster than I usually would. So please, please, PLEASE review. It helps me do better. See you laters! **


	6. Chapter 6: No More Innocence

**Why did I stay up, writing this till 12:30? Because I wanted to finish this for the few people that actually**_** read**_** my stories! Now… uh… you can say this is the reason why this collection of oneshots it rated T. It **_**does**_** have mentions of sex, but it doesn't actually **_**say**_** sex in the story. Oh, and this is **_**by far**_**, the **_**longest**_** fanfiction story I have ever writing. A little over 2,500 words, if I do say so myself. For some people that's short, but for me, it's a big accomplishment! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it. One of my favorite ones that I composed. **

**Disclaimer **

**Check back for other chapters, I'm too tired to write this!**

* * *

_**No More Innocence**_

Aang let out a content sigh. All was well, no trouble, just vacation. He has his arm around Katara, as she snuggled into his chest. Sokka and Suki, Mai and Zuko, and Toph and The Duke were all in the same position as well. It seemed as if nothing on this one-week vacation could go wrong. Well... Except...

"Hey everyone!" A married Sokka exclaimed. "I got a surprise!" Everyone looked over to Sokka. Katara looked over to Aang as he looked at her. "We're... we're..."

"Spit it out." Mai interrupted blandly.

"Suki's pregnant! We're expecting!" Sokka and Suki shared a warm smiled. Everyone was happy. Except for one airbender who seemed more than excited...

"Really? So is Katara!"

Everyone's smiles turned into shocked frowns. Katara face-palmed. Suki had a mixed expression of happiness and pure shock. Toph and Mai seemed like they knew it was coming. Zuko held back a snicker. But the one showing the most emotion was the brother of the expecting waterbender. Sokka had an expression of pure rage with a mix of shock. Everyone was silent, including Aang, who finally understood what he just did.

Of course they were shocked! Aang was still only fifteen! They all looked over to Katara who was as red as a tomato.

"W-What?" Zuko finally said, breaking the silence.

"Well, uh, Zuko, uh..." Katara let out a long sigh before starting again. "Ok, so, about two months ago, when it was the anniversary of the War ending, Aang and I decided to celebrate, and-uh-we kinda went too far... heh."

"Wow..." Zuko said. You guys really screwed up.

"I have to agree with Zuko on this one," Suki said, with an apologetic smile. "As fun as it's going to be to have kids... I don't know if you're ready for it."

"Me and Zuko aren't even ready," Mai cut in.

Everyone started nodding in agreement.

Except for Sokka. If looks could kill, Aang would be dead.

Katara whispered a "Get outta here, and fast" to Aang before asking if she could have a word with Sokka... alone.

Katara gestured over to the balcony of the Fire Nation beach house. Sokka followed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sokka..." Katara started.

Sokka held his hand up. "No, Katara. How could you do this? You're not even married yet! Aang isn't even sixteen yet! And you're saying that your pregnant?"

Katara had tears forming in her eyes. "Sokka..."

"No. I'm not done. Are you even ready to be a parent? Huh? Are you?"

"I don't know!" Katara shouted. "But I AM going to have this baby. I already love it with all of my heart. It shows the love that Aang and I share. It's our lives brought together to make new life. And new love."

Sokka just looked at her. Then he spoke up. "You couldn't have waited? It's not fair that I get to have a baby the same time that my baby sister is having one!"

Katara laughed. But Sokka didn't.

"You DO know that I have to kill Aang now, right?"

"I figured you would say that. Don't do it. You'll regret it."

"I'm still gonna kill him." And with that, Sokka stormed off, in search of Aang.

* * *

Aang ran around the beach house into Katara's bedroom. He figured that Sokka would think that he went into his own room. He ran in, and headed straight for the closet. He ran in and saw a lot of Katara's clothes. 'Maybe this won't be so bad...' he thought. He started going around, drawer by drawer to see what Katara brought. He held up another article of clothing. A shiver ran down his back as he examined it.

It was a short nightgown, VERY thin, and it was a soft baby blue. It had the neck area a little stretched to have one shoulder showing when worn. Aang imagined Katara wearing it and immediately started to drool. He kept looking at the thin nightgown as Sokka threw the door of the closet open. He stormed over to Aang (who was in a daydream), and grabbed him by the collar. Aang didn't notice until Sokka shouted, "Aang!"

Aang jumped and dropped the nightgown on the floor. He quickly airbent to the corner. Unfortunately, Sokka noticed him do that and walked over to see what he threw into the corner.

He walked up, bent down, and picked it up. Aang blushed as Sokka looked it over. He pushed it towards Aang to show him and raised an eyebrow. "You now, officially have, no more innocence."

And with that, he pulled Aang by the ear back towards where the rest of the group was.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow," Aang mumbled as Sokka tugged on Aang's left ear. Aang didn't know exactly where Sokka was taking him (he was hoping back to Katara), but he—even as the Almighty Avatar— was afraid of Sokka's brother-instincts. It almost hurt him before when he burned Katara with fire.

Aang's luck canceled out. Sokka walked outward toward an alleyway as he spun Aang around. Aang's back felt a sharp pain as it hit the rock-hard wall. Sokka came in closer as he started to speak.

"Let me just say this," Sokka growled with anger, "If you EVER try leaving Katara—and trust me, when I say it might happen—don't try bothering coming back," he finished. He let go of Aang and pushed him outward.

Aang's eyes went wide. He knew Sokka; overprotective, and very violent when he needed to be. But Aang never saw him like this.

He dropped down to the ground and his shoulders slumped.

"Boy did I do it this time," Aang mumbled to himself.

* * *

Suki and Toph walked towards Katara's room. They looked in, no one there. They went over to the beach of Ember Island to find Katara walking there with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She looked sad, and guilty as she continued walking barefoot by the shore of the beach. Every so often, the waves would lap at her feet, sending a shiver down her spine.

She didn't hear her friends coming until they were two feet away. Katara turned around to see a sympathetic Suki, and a calm Toph. She sighed.

"I know what you're going to say… 'Why did you do it? You're too young!'" Katara rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Wow, Sugar Queen," Katara looked up, "Mood swings already?"

Katara's face twisted in anger and she trudged over to Toph. But Suki held her back.

"Katara, we're not here to tell you it was wrong. In fact…" Suki looked at Katara and smiled, "I think it was really nice. I mean, it's against Water Tribe law, but is it against Air Nomad law?"

Suki looked at Katara and she shrugged.

"Exactly! Maybe it's part of Air Nomad tradition to…" she coughed, "_mate_ when you fall in love."

Katara never saw it like that. On that night… all she was thinking was… _Don't get pregnant, don't get pregnant…_

And it turns out, maybe Aang did it for a reason…

Or maybe… he did it because he loved her.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Sweetness? You still there?"

"Huh?" Katara looked up to see Toph and Suki still standing there. "Oh, well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later!"

Katara ran off and Suki and Toph just stood there. "So much for a thanks…" Toph mumbled.

"She's pregnant, give her a break! And you didn't even help!" Suki pointed out.

Toph just grumbled as they headed back to the beach house.

* * *

Katara was running breathlessly towards the beach house when she saw Aang and Sokka in an alley. She hid behind a wall to hear what they were saying.

"…don't try bothering coming back."

Katara looked at her brother in confusion? He didn't want Aang there anymore? Why?

She was going to confront her brother when Sokka threw Aang against a wall and walked away.

"Boy did I do it this time," she heard Aang mumbled. She took a few steps back, and ran up to Aang, pretending as if she didn't hear anything.

"Hey Aang!" Katara breathed.

"Oh. Hey. Katara." Aang took a pause with every word.

"What's up? Why are you just sitting here?" Aang jumped up and looked around hiding his fear and guilt as he spoke.

"Oh… uh… just… relaxing. Eheh."

"Well… why don't you come back to the beach house. I want to talk to you."

"Ok!" Aang smiled at her and she smiled back before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips up to kiss him. He happily obliged and deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. They went like that for a few moments before Suki and Toph walked past them. Suki giggled and Toph rolled her sightless eyes. She used her earthbending to bring Aang's feet into the ground and scared the couple. Aang's nose hit Katara's and she began to have a bloody nose.

"Uh… Aang? I think I have a bloody nose!" Katara started to freak out.

Toph frowned. "Uh oh. Didn't see that coming."

Aang spoke up, "Just lean forward and pinch the bridge of you nose."

She did as she was told and started to breath funny.

"Ok, do that until is stops. Just be patient, it may take a while."

They started to walk back with Suki and Toph awkwardly strolling behind them.

"How did you know what to do?" Suki questioned Aang.

"I used to get bloody noses all the time when I first started flying with my glider. But I

got used to flying so it went away," Aang shrugged.

The rest of the way back to the beach house from the small Ember Island town was silent.

* * *

Zuko and Mai were sitting on the couch making out when they returned. Sokka was no where to be found.

"Uh… where's Sokka?" Suki asked anxiously.

Both Mai and Zuko shrugged their shoulder waiting for everyone to scurry away before returning to their kissing. Suki went to find Sokka, Toph went to walk around Ember Island, and Katara and Aang went up to Katara's room.

"Don't do anything you'll regret!" Zuko shouted after the couple. If he saw them flush, he'd be laughing on the floor. Both of their cheeks were heated up into a scarlet color.

They heard Mai's snicker and that made them quicken their pace to Katara's room.

Aang and Katara approached the door. Aang opened the door and allowed Katara to walk in first. She walked in quickly and sat on the bed.

Aang also walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the bed and sat on the right side of Katara.

"So... you wanted to talk right?" Katara nodded. "What about?"

"Well," Katara started, "About... that night. I was wondering. Why did we do it so early? I mean, don't get me wrong, it was wonderful; but... I'm just wondering why we decided to do it so early. Suki suggested that it was part of the Air Nomad's culture; to 'mate' when you fall in love."

Aang chuckled. "Suki's right." His brow furrowed. "How did she know?"

Katara shrugged. "I guess she read some scrolls or something. So that's why we did it? Because it was part of the Air Nomad culture?"

Aang nodded and looked at her. "Yes. I love you—no. I'm IN LOVE with you, so I... We... sealed it."

"That's so sweet," Katara was on the brink of tears. She attacked him with a fit of kisses. He didn't say no, so she kept on going. He fell back on the bed and she came down with him. She couldn't help it; the kissing didn't stop. SHE didn't stop. She forced her tongue into his mouth and breath hard out of her nose. "Aang..." she breathed, "Let's do it."

Aang's eyes widened. He knew what she was talking about, but he pretended to remain confused.

"W-what?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" she laugh and began to kiss him again. He lightly pushed her away, much to her disappointment. She rolled off of him and he got up and dashed out of the room. Katara followed, but Aang ran over to where Zuko was sitting on a couch and hid behind the couch.

"Aang? Zuko! Have you seen Aang?"

"I think I saw him run out the door." Katara nodded and ran out the door.

Zuko sighed. "All clear."

Aang emerged from behind the couch and let out a shaky breath of relief. "Thanks Zuko."

"No prob. Now what, is up?"

"It's Katara." Aang said. We talked, and she started to kiss me. And then... she asked if we could 'do it'." He put finger quotes in the air.

Zuko chuckled. Aang looked at him annoyed. "What? That's what happened! And I think it scarred me for life..." Aang mumbled.

Zuko started to full-out laugh. "That's all part of her being pregnant." Aang looked at him in surprise and he nodded. "Yup. I heard about it when I was traveling." he blushed and looked away awkwardly.

Aang let out a sigh of relief. "I thought... never mind. Thanks Zuko!" Aang started to walk away.

"Wait!" Aang stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Zuko. "Good luck."

They both smiled and Aang walked away to find Katara.

* * *

"Aang? Aang, where are you?"

Aang looked at Katara who was helplessly looking for someone right behind her. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

She pulled herself back to look at him. "Are you mad?"

"No! I know it's because you're pregnant, Katara. Zuko explained it and I completely understand. But... we should probably wait until we're older now. Is that all right with you?" She smiled and nodded. "Good. Now let's get back." He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

They walked back hand-in-hand to their beach house.

* * *

As they were slowly approaching the beach house, Aang stopped himself and Katara from going in and brought her to the beach. They walked down the shoreline as the sunset was starting. Aang turned and faced Katara. They looked into each other's eyes. If you asked them what they saw, they would've sworn they saw the rest of their lives in each other's eyes. Without wasting a moment, Aang placed his hand gently on her stomach. They both looked down at the hand before looking back at each other. Aang didn't feel the baby's heartbeat yet—it was too early, but with his earthbending, it brought him closer to feeling the faint pulse.

"I could get used to this," Katara smiled and looked around, "All of this peace, and quiet. And in a few months, we'll be even happier when our baby comes. I just... I can't wait!" They both laughed whole-hearted. Their lips met, yet again, just as the moon was beginning to appear, on this very day, where (according to Sokka) Aang finally had, no more innocence.

* * *

**And there ya have it. That stuff **_**actually **__**does**_** happen during pregnancy, I'm not pregnant, nor have I ever been, but I saw it in a movie with Jennifer Lopez! Anyways, sorry for typos, and… hope ya liked it! And please leave a review. It makes my day. **


	7. Chapter 7: Reliving

**GeekForAang here! Here's another edition of my collection of one shots! I have another one coming up today (I finished two!) right after this one is posted! So enjoy this one, and I hope you enjoy the next one that I put up! **

**Disclaimer: Really? You expect **_**me**_** to own Avatar: the Last Airbender?**

* * *

_**Reliving**_

Cactus juice. He knew Sokka would slip it into his drink sooner or later. But he wasn't hoping so soon.

It was a quiet afternoon, Sokka and Suki were walking around the Earth Kingdom, and Toph was possibly in Earth Rumble Six. Aang found this as the perfect opportunity to confess his love for Katara. Formally, of course.

Of course, what he didn't know, was that actually, instead of going on a stroll with Suki, and instead of going to Earth Rumble Six, Sokka and Toph were watching Aang from outside of a window. They had a whole bucket of cactus juice, in case the missed throwing it into his tea cup.

Sokka dipped the first small wooden cup into the barrel of cactus juice. Ask them where they got all of the juice, no one knew. And they never told.

Sokka put his elbow back, ready to aim for Aang's tea cup, and he pushed his arm forward and the cactus juice landed inside of Aang's cup when Aang was getting some cookies to go with his tea. Sokka got in about a quarter of the cup but that was all that was needed.

Aang grabbed the cookies from the wooden cupboard above his head, and walk over to sit down. He grabbed his tea before sitting down and took four big gulps. He heard a slap (Toph's and Sokka's highfive) before everything became a blur.

As he got up, his whole body slurred, bringing a laugh from Toph and Sokka. Aang went over to the stairs and started to walk up. Sokka saw what he was doing and frowned.

"Oh no..." he mumbled, "Katara isn't going to like this."

"K-Katara? You in here?"

Katara looked up to see a stumbling Aang approach her bedroom. She looked at him confused.

"Yes, I'm right here Aang."

"Oh. Well... I—I _love_ you."

Katara's eyes went wide. Sure, they had kissed on the balcony, that had only been three days ago. But their whole gaang had to attend hour long meetings and go around villages to restore peace. To put it simply, they haven't had much time to talk and do anything together.

"Uhh..." Aang started to stumbled up to her. That's when it hit her.

He was drunk! Well, if you count Cactus Juice as making you drunk.

"Aren't you going to say I love you too? Because, who wouldn't love me!" he shouted.

Katara let out a long sigh and put her fingers to the bridge of her nose in distress. She was going to go find Sokka.

* * *

Katara started to trudge downstairs with Aang in tow. She started to walk faster as she approached the stairs, but was surprised to find Sokka already there.

Katara glared at him. He gave her a grin, which she didn't return.

"Sokka..." Katara started, "I know you're bored, considering this is the first day we get a break, but... can't you just, relax, do _something_ other than messing with Aang?"

Sokka shook his head, but he wasn't looking at Katara. "No, no, no. Don't do that—"

Smack! Aang slapped Katara in the butt. She blushed furiously and turned around to find Aang standing there, laughing his airbending tattoos off.

"You shoulda seen your face!" Aang snorted. "But I didn't see it, so..."

His head hit the floor as he passed out. Katara dragged him over to her bed and used her waterbending to put water around Aang's ears.

Sokka was following her as she put her hands on his ears.

"Uhh... Katara?" Katara turned around at the sound of her name, "What is that for?"

Katara sighed. "It's supposed to clear someone's mind, but I'm hoping it'll help him with the cactus juice that you gave him."

Sokka slowly walked out of the room. Katara noticed and smiled. It brought her back to when Aang was shot by lightening and still recovering...

'Another wanting sigh escaped her mouth as she unwrapped his bandages. He had been out for a week now, and she was already worried enough.

"Oh Aang..." Katara mumbled sympathetically, "When, when?"

She sighed as she left his room to get more fresh supplies.'

Katara heard a groan and noticed Aang slowly rise up. Her face lit up and she threw her arms around him. Her face reddened as she realized she was reliving the pass and overreacting.

"W-What happened?" Aang stuttered.

"Uhh... Sokka _kinda_ slipped Cactus Juice into your drink and you told me that you love me," Katara blushed at that last part.

Aang's eyes widened. "Oh, Katara, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to tell you like that."

Katara looked at him in confusion. "You mean you really _do_ love me?"

Aang laughed. "Of course I do! You beautiful, nice, smart, and you've always cared about me."

They both stood up. Katara wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She pulled away after about one minute and they looked into each other's eyes, reliving the Kiss on the Balcony.

* * *

**Sorry if this is too cheesy for you, but I enjoyed writing it. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Double Dating

**Boo! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Double Dating**_

"So what do you wanna do next?" Katara asked Aang on a warm fall day after they finished their daily cup of tea.

"I don't know... Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Aang and Katara were staying in the Fire Nation for the time being. They had to go to peace meetings, and they were also getting ready for the wedding of Fire Lord Zuko and soon-to-be Fire Lady Mai. It took two years for Zuko to propose after the comet, but Mai always says, "It was worth the wait," in her gloomy tone.

Katara and Aang set off on their walk around the Fire Nation. Many noticed the young couple, and bowed in respect.

While on their walk, they bumped into another young couple who seemed like they were in a rush.

"Oh, I'm sorr—" Katara was saying before she gasped. She yelled, "Haru!" and threw her arms around the young man.

Aang, however, was looking at the young woman before her. "O-On Ji?" he stuttered.

"Kuzon?" she said pointing at the young Avatar.

Aang laughed. "It's actually Aang."

She gasped. "You're..."

"The Avatar." he nodded his head as he finished her sentence. They both looked at Haru and Katara who were deep in conversation.

"Sooo... How's it been?" On Ji asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Great! And you... And... Haru? How did you two meet?"

"I went to Ba Sing Se, to visit an old friend," she smiled, "I went to get tea at the Jasmine Dragon. As usual, it was very busy, and there was only one table left. So Haru and I had to share it. And I'm glad we did." She glanced over at her boyfriend with much love sparkling in her eyes. "And how did _you_ meet Haru?"

"It's a long story." Aang laughed. "Maybe we can talk about it over dinner?" he said louder, for the other two to hear.

"What was that, Aang?"

"Katara! Can we go on a double date with On Ji and Haru? C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Well... I don't suppose why we can't..." Katara said.

"Awesome!" Aang threw his hands up in the air. "I-I mean, that's good to hear. We definitely need a lot of catching-up time." he explained, calmly brushing his hands off after his sudden outburst. "Can you guys go?"

Haru and On Ji looked at each other. "Yeah! We can go tonight. Or whenever you're free," Haru answered for both of them.

"Yeah. I think we're free! Right Aang?"

"Right!" And so it was planned. They were going to a restaurant that Aang said was "The best." it was called _Blue Dragon Buffet_ and it was in the upper ring of the Fire Nation. They said their good-byes and went to get ready for tonight, which would begin at sundown.

* * *

"So Aang... How do I look?"

"Wow... You look beautiful." he said with a blush. 'Maybe too beautiful...? No. Haru and Katara are _just friends_. Ugh! Jealousy, get out of my head!' Aang thought.

"Thanks. You look cute too."

Aang chuckled. "Yeah."

* * *

They met them at the restaurant just on time. They grabbed a table on the side of the restaurant by a window overlooking the Fire Nation

As they strolled over to sit down, Aang let out a sneeze, which captured the attention of everyone in the buffet.

'Perfect timing,' Katara thought with an eye-roll.

Mumbling arose as On Ji, Haru, and Katara looked around. They kept hearing the word, "Avatar!" and saw surprised stares from everyone in the restaurant. Aang hadn't noticed yet, still recovering from his sneeze. He sniffled up, before smiling at his group of friends.

A stunned waiter came over, with wide eyes, but quickly shook it off as he asked for their drinks.

They all asked for tea, then took turns getting food over at the buffet tables. Then came the talking.

"So..." Katara started, "How long have you been with Haru?"

"About two weeks," On Ji answered. "How long have you been with... Aang?"

"Since the war ended. So... about two years."

They continued eating with no one talking...

Until Aang shot up. He had an idea. It wasn't a good one, but it was still an idea.

"Do you wanna come to our place after?"

Haru answered with a smile. "Sure!"

"Great! We can play games!"

"Uh... Aang?" Katara said, knowing where this was going, "What kind of games?"

"Spin the Bottle!" he answered quickly.

'Oh boy,' Katara thought.

"Uh... Aang? I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Sure it is, Katara! We'll have fun!"

"Ok then." It's hard to argue with the 'all-powerful' Avatar, so Katara just went with it.

Aang looked around before grabbing a random bottle from a street vendor. They were already walking towards Aang and Katara's house.

"Hey, that's–oh. I apologize, Avatar Aang." Aang flipped off the top of the bottle and drank the whole thing in one swig. "No, Avatar I wouldn't drink–"

He was interrupted by Aang as he burped and started to stir. He tripped and landed on On Ji. She blushed as Aang started talking.

"You know, you're really beautiful," Aang said, looking up at On Ji. Katara and Haru were fuming.

"What. Did. You. Give him?" Katara asked calmly (but with hidden fury) towards the vendor.

"Uh… technically, Miss, I didn't give him anything. He took this cactus juice on my stand."

Katara balled her fists as she mumbled, "Cactus Juice…"

Cactus Juice was a memory stronger than the Southern Air Temple in her mind. After what it did to Momo and Sokka in the desert, she did not want any déjà vu.

"Hey Haru," Aang turned towards him with cactus juice dripping from his chin.

Haru looked up with nervousness in his eyes. He mumbled a "Yeah?" and Aang responded.

"How's it going? Why are you being so... _shy_?"

Haru didn't answer. He just looked at Katara with a 'Help me!' look.

"O-Kay, I think that's enough for you tonight." Katara started to drag Aang away...

"No! We still haven't played any games!"

Katara groaned annoyed and Haru and On Ji glanced at each other nervously.

"Hey look! There's our house!" Aang ran over and opened the door for his girlfriend and the two guests.

And as Katara dragged her feet in, with Aang drunkenly in tow, she knew that this was going to be a _looooonng_ night.

* * *

**Yes, I know that Aang is drunk in these two oneshots, but it fits with the story! I can't believe myself, I'm updating so fast! So, if you enjoyed, review, if you didn't, still review! Also, sorry for any typos in any of my oneshots. **


	9. Chapter 9: Stay Away

**Hey! Here's another oneshot. It has a little bit on Zutara, *****shiver* but it goes with the story so I kept it there. Sorry if I repeated stuff from the series, but I hope you enjoy! Argh, I was going to say something else, but I forgot! Anyways, leave a review, please! Oh! I remembered! Feel free to imagine this oneshot taking place at anytime. You can choose. **

_**Stay Away**_

A small giggle escaped her mouth as she watched Aang and Zuko's sparring session. Zuko's well-fit body was nothing compared to Aang's in her eyes.

Aang looked over to where Katara giggled and gave her a little wave. Zuko found this as the perfect opening and decided to strike. Aang noticed, but he lost his balance before he could react and Zuko walked over to make sure he didn't get up. Aang put up his hands in embarassed defeat as he walked up to go inside the Ember Island beach house.

Zuko, however, walked over to sit beside Katara. "You really love him, don't you?" Zuko questioned as he sat down on the sun-heated floor.

Katara shrugged and smiled. She quietly nodded and Zuko nodded back in response.

"I have to ask you," Zuko started, "What made you not want me in your group? I mean, yeah I did some bad things in the past, but I promised I would redeem myself to you guys. Back in Ba Sing Se, when we were fighting Azula—" Katara cringed, "—I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I just wanted my honor back, and for my father to love me. But I didn't realize, what I really wanted. And what my real destiny was. I let down my Uncle, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Suki, and you." He looked at Katara, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Katara whispered into his ear as she threw him into a hug.

"I think I'm the one who should be sorry."

Katara shook her head and sniffled. "No, I mean I'm sorry for threatening you. I guess I just let my hurt feelings get in the way of what we needed. And we needed you."

They both smiled when Katara shot up. "Zuko! I know how we can heal your scar!" Zuko looked at her and she nodded furiously. "We can go to the North Pole, grab some spirit water from the Spirit Oasis, and—"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute Katara. I really love your offer, it's nice and all, but I have to admit… I've actually grown on this scar. It represents me, Fire Lord Zuko and makes me different than every other Fire Lord—every other CIVILIAN, and I don't want to let it go." He light ran his fingers over it and Katara followed. They looked into each other's eyes, slowly inching forward...

"Hey guy—" Aang looked at Katara hurt. "W-What is this?"

Katara looked at Zuko and he nodded. "We were talking…" Katara took a breath, "… I think I understand our Fire Lord better." She smiled. Aang playfully rolled his eyes and walk up to Katara to pull her into a deep kiss. He threw a death glare at Zuko to say, 'Don't steal my Katara' and Zuko put his hands up in defense.

Katara laughed. Zuko stood up and their sparring session returned with more concentration and strength from Aang.

Once again, Katara giggled only to get Zuko to look at her. She was giggling at a trick Momo preformed. Aang found an opening, and quickly took it. He had jealousy in his eyes as he brought Zuko down. "I see you're looking at my girlfriend," Aang growled. Zuko scoffed and pointed at Katara. Aang looked at Katara playing with Momo. He sighed in defeat and stood up. "I'm going inside."

Katara noticed and caught up to him. Zuko didn't hear anything, but he looked on as Katara looked at Aang lovingly. She whispered something into his ear and he gulped and quickly nodded. She took his hand and led them up to what Zuko guess was going to be a make-out session.

He shook his head at what almost happened today. Katara? Never. She was always too uptight and motherly. Besides that, he loved Mai, and if he didn't want to get kill by Aang, he thought of it as his best idea to just _stay away_.

**This isn't my best writing, I know. But it's just something that came into my mind. Sorry if it has typos, I wrote this on my iTouch. Like I said above, review! Please? : )**


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy

Jealousy. Katara hated it, but she was stuck with it. And it always came up at the worst times.

Even as a child with Sokka, she became jealous. Sokka always had the upper-hand with being the oldest child. He also became the unofficial 'Chief' of the South Pole, and Katara wanted nothing more than to shut him up when he thought he had the power to make her do what he wanted her to do.

Eventually that jealously calmed diminished for a few years. But when she began her travels Aang, it came back with a vengeance.

She became jealous of Aang's fangirls on Kiyoshi Island, Toph with her way of hurting Aang and never becoming guilty (not that she wanted to hurt him, she was just jealous of all of the attention she was receiving from Aang), and of course, On Ji. That 'floozy' (as Meng would put it) that Aang had met in that Fire Nation school. Katara was surprised that she could hold it all in without exploding.

And even with all of that, Katara _still_ had to suppress her envy. Because _nothing_ could compare to the envy that Katara felt during her time spent dating Aang. That's when it shot up to an all-time high. She could never forget the day that she almost managed to kill a complete stranger with her own bare hands.

It was a typical day for the renowned couple. A meeting had just ended in Ba Sing Se and they were walking hand-in-hand in the Middle Ring when a random Avatar fan girl approached them yet again.

"Hi!" she squealed as Katara and Aang passed her. When Aang smiled at her, she nearly passed out. "I'm Ayame!"

It was a respectable name for the young Earth Kindgom girl. She had striking green eyes with a thin lining of brown on the outer iris.

"Oh. I'm Aang, and this is Katara."

Ayame put out her hand for them to shake it, but Katara didn't miss the glare that Ayame shot at her.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Katara nodded towards her and looked away for a brief second.

That brief second was enough for Ayame to step in Katara's place and hook on to Aang's arms. Aang blushed. Katara had that feeling in her stomach that made her so mad: jealousy.

"So," Ayame started, "maybe we can... uh... go out to dinner, or something?"

"Oh! That'd be nice, right Katara?"

Ayame's face dropped, but not long enough for Aang to see it. She put her smile back on as Katara shrugged wordlessly.

"Ok. It's settled." Aang looked out towards the sun to see that sunset was about to begin. "I guess we could go now."

"Great!" Ayame exclaimed as she hooked onto Aang's arm. "I'll lead the way."

Aang was oblivious to Ayame's actions, while Katara could see straight through them. She was trying to get Aang.

As they walked, Ayame kept on blabbing on about herself to Aang, who, in response, nodded quietly so as to not be impolite.

"... and when I was—Oh! We're here!" She walked in, dragging Aang with her while leaving Katara to drag herself.

"Table for two!" Ayame yelled at the hostess over the noise of the bustling restaurant.

"Ummm... Make that three," Aang added.

The hostess gasped, "The Avatar! What a pleasure! We usually have our guests wait a little while, but for the Avatar? We'll have your table right away!" She looked at Ayame. "And is this your date?"

At the moment the hostess asked that question, Katara walked in and her heart sank.

It quickly raised up again in anger as she heard Ayame say, "Yes, we are," as her arm linked onto Aang's.

"Actually... I—"

"How marvelous! Come, come! Right this way! I'm guessing you are Katara, correct?" the hostess asked Ayame.

Katara quickly found her anger and stomped over to the hostess and tapped her shoulder. Ayame shot Katara a death glare.

"Actually," Katara said, "_I'm_ Katara. And he's MY date. So, if you'd please get us a table right away?"

The hostess quietly nodded, in fear of what would happen next.

"And let me tell you this," Katara spun her head around towards Ayame, "Don't _ever_ try hitting on Aang again, or so help me I will—"

"Katara!" Said waterbender spun around again towards Aang. She stared into his dark grey eyes and lost all recent death threats in her mind. All she could see was her Aang.

"Please," Aang whispered, "Don't. I know you can get jealous at times—you think I don't? But still. You very well know by now that your mine, forever. You're my... Forever Girl."

Katara smiled and giggled at his new nickname for her.

"You know, if you get to give me a cheesy nickname, you know what that means... Panda Lily." She smiled and he looked at her, confused. Katara giggles and tried to explain, "It's your nickname. It's my favorite flower. Just like you're my favorite individual." **(A/N: Cheesy! -_-)**

They both took a quick glance at each other before sharing a passionate kiss. Ayame took notice and growled in frustration as she stormed out of the restaurant. Everyone who saw them kiss cheered.

They both smiled into the kiss and parted. "Okay," Aang said, "ready to eat?"

Katara nodded with a small chuckle and the hostess (who saw everything) held a small smile on her face as she led them to their table where Aang and Katara both enjoyed a delicious meal.

* * *

**Nothing much to say here. Not my best oneshot, but it'll do, right? Please review! It keeps me going. And don't forget to submit an OC to my other fanfiction, _Put to the Test_! **


End file.
